


Leave Me Here

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Hurt Gabriel, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Talks of dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel are surrounded by demons, and Gabriel has used too much of his grace already, he is weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Me Here

"Leave me here! Go! Hurry! I can handle it!" Sam was yelling at Gabriel, his voice hoarse as he manoeuvred the archangel out of the line of fire. Gabriel was running out of juice, could barely stand up straight. His grace was burning out, and he needed to rest.

“I’m not leaving you, Sam,” Gabriel grunted, coughing up his lungs. The lack of nickname, the strong and sure Sam meant that Gabriel meant business. Panicking, Sam tried to carry the angel towards the exit, where it was safer and he could make a hasty escape, but Gabe was having none of it. Stubbornly, he put as much energy as he could muster into making him as heaving as a house.

“I’m not leaving.” Grace, what little of it he had left, bled into his voice, making him terrifying and commanding, but Sam sighed, rolling his eyes at Gabriel’s demands.

“You can barely walk, Gabriel!” Sam whined. “You don’t have enough energy. I can hold them off until we get back up at least.” Gabriel’s amber eyes glared at Sam.

“There’s almost twenty demons out there, Sam. TWENTY!” Gabriel all but screamed at the hunter. “You can’t take twenty demons with one little pig-sticker, its suicide!”

“Yeah, well at least you’ll live,” Sam retorted bitterly, twiddling the demon knife in his hand. Somewhere in the distance, a window smashed, and Sam’s anxieties started to set in.

“There’s no point in living if you’re dead,” Gabriel spat out, attempting to push himself up. He coughed again, blood and phlegm pooling on the floor.

“Yeah, well you’re not going to be much use. If you go at least one of us survives.”

“Sammy, you underestimate me so much,” Gabriel laughed manically. Before Sam could tell him to be quiet, he found himself surrounded by black eyed creatures, all glaring with the beady, ink coloured eyes.

“Shut your eyes, Kiddo,” Gabriel mumbled weakly, receiving a suspicious eye squint from Sam. “I said, shut your eyes.” Sam did as he was told, knowing there was no way he could argue with the archangel. Instantly, he dropped to the ground burying his face in the crook of his elbow. Within seconds, the room lit up an electric blue, sparking every light bulb in the warehouse and causing them to explode. 

Around him, the demons screamed, eyes burning out and their tortured souls melting. Sam fought the urge to look up, pressing his face even more into the day old plaid, the stench if sweat filling his nostrils. As the light began to fade, Sam tasted metal in his mouth, the taste of fear. Hesitantly, he pushed himself off of the ground, picking his steps as he padded over to where Gabriel was still propped up against the peeling wall.

“Gabriel!” Sam called, trying to catch the attention of the angel. “Gabriel…” Sam’s voice fell to a hushed whisper as he got closer to him. Slowly, he knelt down beside the archangel, his knees creaking slightly as he sank to the floor.

“Hey, Sammy,” Gabriel muttered groggily, his hazel eyes lighting up golden as he saw the young hunters face.

“Jesus, Gabe, are you okay?” Sam asked, panicking. He checked all over Gabriel’s body, searching for any sign of dying, but thankfully found nothing.

“Nothing a little R&R won’t fix,” Gabriel joked, though his voice was faint and his smile fake.

“We’ll get Cas to fix you up, okay?” Sam mumbled, more for his own benefit than Gabriel’s. “He can patch you up and then we can have a pyjama day. We got the Avengers on DVD last week, remember? I haven’t had a chance to watch it with you yet, so we can do that while you get better.” Sam was rambling, Gabriel’s face held gently between his fingers as he spoke to him.

“Yeah,” Gabriel sighed, leaning into Sam’s touch. They stayed silent for a few minutes, neither of them daring to move, before Castiel and Dean appeared in the room.

“Sam, you okay?” Came the familiar grunt from Dean. Sam nodded, but then gestured to Gabriel.

“Sam, stand back,” Castiel commanded. Sam obeyed immediately. The dark haired angel leaned towards his brother, gingerly placing a fingertip to the other’s temple. Gabriel choked out of surprise, but eventually allowed the feeling of Cas’ grace to wash over him. The blue liquid flowed through the short vessel, causing the archangel to fall asleep.

“Cas, what happened? Is he okay?” Sam asked, kneeling beside the two brothers. Castiel sighed deeply.

“Gabriel may be in a deep sleep for a few days. He will heal, but it will take time. He needs the rest so the healing can catch up with him,” Cas grumbled, watching over his brother.

“Can you carry him home?” Dean asked.

“Of course,” Cas muttered. If Sam had to guess, he would say that Cas sounded angry, the same anger the Dean felt whenever Sam got into trouble.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked carefully. The angel nodded, still staring at his comatose brother.

“Gabriel’s very… reckless. It has always been one of his most fatal flaws, he acts on impulse rather than strategy. He’s been told countless times that it would get him killed,” Castiel sighed absently. Dean placed a gentle hand on Cas’ rigid shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Thank you for attempting to care for my brother,” Cas expressed his gratitude, before grabbing hold of all three people and transporting them back to the motel.

Dean decided he needed a drink, tempting Cas into heading to the bar with him. On the contrary, he forced Sam to relax and to get some sleep, which the younger Winchester didn’t argue with. He was tired and just needed to know Gabe was okay.

“I told you to go, you idiot,” Sam whispered to the sleeping man, before crawling into bed next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr moonwillow27458.tumblr.com  
> If you want to, I am accepting prompts so just send me an ask :)


End file.
